Little outsiders a trip to the movies
by broggy
Summary: the little outsiders head to the movies! Darry is ten, Two-bit is eight, Steve is seven, Soda is seven, Dally is seven, Johnny is six, Pony is four please R&R! one-shot


**Back by popular demand, yet ANOTHER Little outsiders story!**

**I didnt really like how this one came out, I feel like It sucks :c**

**Little Pony, hugging Johnny, I CANT *feels attack***

**I went to the carnival yesterday and today, It was fun!**

**I saw a guy operating a ride, he looked like an older, Dally**

**I had like, a heart attack, He was awesome**

**anytime I went on that ride, i was like, "Its Dally!"**

**and the guy was like *confused stare* "what?..."**

**lol**

**then I saw an older Ponyboy, and some girl wearing a red mickey mouse shirt, like the one two-bit had**

**I guess It was outsiders day? idk**

**I went on a ride, it was like, these circles that just roll, and you go upside down, sort of like a big, huge, dryer? **

**now I know what clothes feel like in a dryer! HA HA!**

**Im sunburnt, and tired... and in pain... because I went on alot of rides that flip upside down, and go fast, and it beats you up.**

**I need like... a bottle of painkillers... but thats beside the point**

**feel like I cracked a rib, and twisted and arm... IT WAS WORTH IT! YEAH! IM AN IDIOT!**

**thats ghetto carnivals for ya!**

**hope you liked my mini story, I love telling you people about my day**

**I just love you all!**

**i hope you love me!**

**or am i forever alone?**

***sits in corner* lol**

**enjoy! thanks for all the great reviews so far!**

**~broggy**

* * *

Little Ponyboy rolled out of bed, falling on the floor with a thump. He made a noise of frustration and got up, looking at a sleeping Soda. He walked to Sodas side of the bed.

"Soda? wake up!" he said shoving his brother. Soda rolled over a bit, grunting. Pony shoved him again "Come on! you promised!" Soda kept his eyes closed in confusion.

"Wha? what did I promise?" Pony groaned "Sooooda!" Soda sat up "whatever I forgot, im sorry, but what did I forget?" Pony spoke "You were bringin me to the movies! and the guys were coming too!"

Soda sighed, he did say he would bring Pony, plus, their mom would shove him out the door if he didnt take Pony. "Alright kid, alright, lemme get dressed" said Soda getting out of bed. Pony smiled and nodded, running out of the room.

Soda slipped on fresh clothes and walked out into the living room. His mother handed him money. "Here honey, have fun, and stay with your friends! keep a close eye on Ponyboy" Soda nodded "Alright mom"

Soda grabbed Ponys hand and led him to the door. Soda was almost knocked over as Darry tore past, and went out the door first. "Aw come on Dar!" yelled Soda in anger. Darry stuck his tounge out at him.

"You boys have fun!" Said their mother. All three of them walked out onto the front lawn and out the gate, heading down the street. Soda walked on with Pony, Darry walking up ahead.

Soda yelped as he felt something grab him. "SODAPOP CURTIS!" yelled Two-bit, putting him in a head lock. "Dammit Two-bit!" yelled Soda struggling a bit. Steve came running over, grabbing Sodas legs.

The two boys lifted Soda up, running and carrying him. "Let me down you jerks!" yelled Soda. Pony started giggling and Darry smirked. Two-bit spoke "You want down?" Soda yelled "Yes!"

At that moment Steve and Two-bit tossed Soda, and he landed in the grass. He grunted, getting up and brushing off. "yall are a bunch of idiots" Steve laughed like a hyena.

"Hey, wheres Dally at?" Asked Darry. Two-bit spoke "I dunno, hes probably too chicken to walk without his mommy" Dally came up behind Two-bit and put him in a tight choke hold.

"What did you say punk?" He asked, making it even tighter. Two-bit struggled and coughed "Nothing! I was just saying how, I was too scared! not you Dal! your brave! real brave!"

Dally snorted "Thats what I thought..." He let Two-bit go, pushing him so he fell to the ground. "Wise ass..." Two-bit got up, walking over so he could hide behind Darry.

"You seen Johnnycakes?" asked Pony, looking at Dally. Dally spoke "No..." Pony sighed. "Hey! aint that Johnny up ahead?" asked Darry pointing ahead to a boy being chased by a woman with a broom.

The woman stopped, yelling and whacking Johnny over the head. "That is Johnny!" yelled Steve. Dally took off towards the woman, the rest of the guys following.

"You no-good, son of a bitch!" yelled the woman, taking another swing at Johnny, who thankfully, was able to dodge it. Dally grabbed the broom from the woman, yanking it away.

"What the hells wrong with you!?" yelled Dally, Steve and Two-bit standing with him. The woman started yelling, and turned to leave. Darry, Soda, and Pony stood in front of a shaking and beaten Johnny.

"You damn brats! die for all I care!" she yelled, walking off. Dally shoved everyone away. "Back up! give em room, will ya!?" he yelled, kneeling by Johnny. "Its ok man, were here" Said Dally looking at Johnny.

Johnny had a few tears on his cheeks, and he had a bruise across his face. "I dont get it! she... she just said she hated me! and she hit me with a broom! shes never done that before!" said Johnny.

Soda rubbed Johnnys back a bit. "Its alright Johnny... forget about her, shes real mean" Johnny let out a shaky sigh, nodding a bit. "were goin to the movies, you wanna come along?" asked Darry. Johnny nodded, and Two-bit helped him up. Pony saw Johnny was upset and walked over, hugging him.

Johnny sighed, hugging Pony back. "Dont be sad Johnnycakes! Its not good for you!" said Pony. Johnny spoke "ill be okay..." he wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Steve walked over.

"Aw come on Johnny... wheres your smile at?" he poked Johnny in the ribs playfully, and Two-bit joined in. "Come on! I know you cant resist my jokes man" said Two-bit smirking. Johnny spoke "well alright, lets hear one"

Two-bit smiled his crooked smile and spoke "Knock knock" Johnny sighed "whos there?" Two-bit continued "Cantelope" Johnny replied "Cantelope who?" Two-bit laughed a bit "Cant elope without a girl!"

The guys burst into laughter. Johnny smirked, then started laughing. "HA! I knew you wouldnt be able to resist!" yelled Two-bit. Pony just looked around confused, too young to understand.

"You gonna be ok Johnny?" asked Darry. Johnny nodded "Ill be okay, dont worry, im just glad I got you guys" Steve smirked "oh! that warms my heart! c'mere!" He picked Johnny up.

Johnny started laughing. "Aw come on! let me down!" he started squirming. "Two-bit! gimme a hand!" yelled Steve. Two-bit walked over, lifting Johnnys feet. Steve held Johnnys arms, and Two-bit held his legs, they walked down the street carrying him.

"Whats with you two, carryin people today?" Asked Darry. "I dunno, we just like makin kids annoyed, its fun" Said Two-bit. Johnny sighed, giving up fighting. "Its actually kind of nice not havin to walk" he said smirking. Two-bit and Steve dropped him, walking away.

Johnny shook his head, laughing a bit, and getting up. They soon reached the movie house. They bought tickets and walked into the movie, sitting down. "Man, it sure is boring in here" Said Soda putting his feet up on a chair.

"Your supposed to be watchin the movie, stupid" Said Darry, throwing popcorn at Dally. Soda made faces at Darry. He then looked over at Pony, who was watching the movie intently. "shoot, Your the only one here who is watchin it Pone"

Pony said nothing, only watching the movie. When it was over, Soda got up, stretching. "Man, that was a waste!" yelled Dally. Two girls walked by, they were older. Two-bit spoke "hey ladies!"

The girls smiled "aw, your so cute!" said one girl, messing up his hair. Two-bit smiled "so are you" the girls laughed, walking away. "what did I do wrong?" asked Two-bit, confused.

"Uh Two-bit? theyre like... 8 years older than you" Said Darry getting up. Two-bit shook his head "Ill get em one day" Soda walked with Pony, heading out of the movie house, the guys following behind.

"So, where to now?" asked Steve. "I gotta get home" said Two-bit walking off. "yeah, its gettin late, I gotta get Pone to bed before my mom has a conniption fit" said Soda. Steve waved to them, Dally walking away as well.

"Come on Dar" Said Soda, walking with Pony. Darry followed, Johnny watching them walk. "Wanna stay the night with us?" Asked Soda, looking at him. He shook his head. "Dally said I could stay with him"

"Well, go catch up with him then" Said Darry. Pony waved to Johnny, and Johnny ran off, calling for Dally. They soon got home, Soda walking up the steps.

"Hey mom!" he said walking in through the door. Their mother walked over, picking up Pony. "Hello dear! did you boys have fun?" Darry nodded "yeah! we hung out with the guys" Their mother smiled "good, im glad"

Their father walked over, messing up Soda hair, and patting Darrys back. "Go on Soda, you and Pony need sleep" He said. Soda nodded "night dad" Soda and Pony walked into their room, Darry staying out in the living room. He had a later bed time.

Soda lay down, Pony laying next to him. "Have fun today, Pony?" asked Soda. Pony nodded "Yeah! im just sad that Johnnys mommy is so mean.." Soda sighed "Me too..." The boys lay quiet, soon falling asleep.


End file.
